


This is the Way

by Burningchaos



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke says I love you differently from most people; truthfully he doesn't know how to say it at all. This is my contribution to the Casey/Zeke love Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Way

  
If he had just wanted to fuck Casey it would have already happened. Yet it wasn't that and nothing had surprised him more.

Casey would duck his head, blush and smile or look at him with his incredibly blue eyes and Zeke wanted to tell Casey that he'd never seen anything more beautiful. Except the words burned his throat and turned to ash in his mouth because he had said that to others before, pretty lines like that always had the girls begging, and now that he meant it was useless. It had become a line, and Casey deserved something more then that.

How do you use a line on the person who taught you how to breathe? Who does that to a person who shows you that bravery and valor are alive in the real world?

Casey had people who cared about him and sometimes even understood him. How was Zeke supposed to give him something that could surpass that? He would stand in that circle and feel the warmth that surrounded everyone, warmth that poured off Casey. He knew the others felt it, he could see it. Casey was the Sun and they were all caught in his gravitational pull.

It didn't make him special, but for once it made him feel like everyone else.

There were times when they were watching movies and sitting to close that Zeke could almost say exactly what he wanted. Then Casey would bump against him laughing or their fingers would slide against one another's as they reached for the popcorn and the words disappeared in a red haze of desire and affection that he wasn't sure how to express. Every time Casey went home Zeke would wander through the house noticing how empty it was and how his breathing would echo through the rooms.

Except this time.

They were laughing over a movie that looked suspiciously like the events in their town and even inside with the furnace on full blast it was cold enough that they were wrapped in the same blankets. The popcorn was gone, the soda flat, the credits were starting to roll and all Zeke could think of was how he did not want to walk out the door and drive Casey home. This time the emptiness and silence would be too much to bear.

Casey unwrapped himself and walked toward the kitchen, the pale light spilling over his features and slightly messy hair making him look like an angel waiting to be debauched. Zeke followed him, slowly folding the blanket and putting it on the chair as he passed. He could feel his chest bursting with what he wanted to say but all he saw were blue eyes staring at him intently as if they were searching for something.

Zeke watched Casey turn and reach for his coat.

"Stay." As Zeke cleared his throat Casey turned to look at him, not saying a word. He reached out and grabbed Casey's hand.

"Please, stay." It was all he could manage to say and even that hurt because that wasn't what he meant.

Casey smiled and the chill fled the room. He stepped closer and Zeke couldn't stop his free hands from pulling him into a hug. Casey leaned against him, their bodies fitting together in a way that was almost to perfect. "I love you too."


End file.
